Pirate de mon coeur
by xxMerry
Summary: Lily Evans, fille du feu Capitaine Evans, et son second sont attrapés au large des côtes de Port Royal lors d'un abordage nocturne. Le gouverneur de l'Île les condamne à mort pour acte de piraterie. Lily réussira-t-elle à échapper à la potence ?
1. Chapter 1

« Lily, sauve toi ! »

La jeune femme bondit hors de sa cabine, l'épée à la main. Un coup de feu se fit entendre. Les hommes se battaient de tous les côtés du navires. Certains passaient par dessus bord, d'autres agonisaient à même le sol transpercés de part et d'autre du corps. Continuant sa progression au travers des combattants, elle réprima des gémissements en voyant les corps sans vie de personne qu'elle côtoyait depuis son enfance. Elle grimaça et enjamba les cadavres sanguinolents.

Ils avaient été attaqué de nuit, et au large des côtes de Port Royal, pavillon baissé, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à un abordage. Les sentinelles n'avaient même pas eu le temps de déclarer le danger, ils avaient été tué avant que le moindre son n'ait pu traversé leur gorge. De plus, les soldats de la compagnie des Indes étaient vêtues d'un uniforme bleu nuit, autrement dit, ils étaient totalement passés inaperçues dans la pénombre. Lily se pencha précautionneusement par dessus la rambarde. Chaloupes. Voilà pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été remarqué. Ils s'étaient déplacés en chaloupe, et aucunes torches n'avaient été allumé. Ils s'étaient fondus dans l'obscurité et le bruit des vagues pour lancer leur abordage le plus discrètement possible. Et il n'y avait nul doute que l'opération avait été une réussite totale, à la vue du nombre de victimes.

D'un coup de pied, Lily repoussa un des soldats qui s'apprêtait à monter à bord. Celui ci alla s'échouer dans les embruns. Il fallait absolument qu'elle atteigne le pont supérieur. Sans réfléchir, elle se lança à travers la bataille évitant de justesse un coup d'épée. Soudain, deux hommes attirèrent son regard. L'un des siens était en danger. D'un geste du poignet, elle abattit son arme dans le dos de l'adversaire, qui s'effondra sous le coup.

« Lily ! Je peux me défendre tout seul ! »

« Bien sur Severus ! » sourit elle.

Sans prendre le temps de continuer cette discussion, elle s'élança dans les escaliers menant au pont supérieur. Un coup de feu déchira le ciel. La jeune femme prit peur. Elle gravit les dernières marches avant de s'arrêter brusquement, le souffle coupé. Le Capitaine Evans gisait sur le sol, une tâche de sang se formant sur sa poitrine alors que la vie quittait ses yeux peu à peu. Elle se jeta sur le corps de son père en sanglotant, tout en essayant de le ranimer. Elle serrait le corps sans vie contre elle, maudissant ces soldats qui avaient osé attenter à la vie de sa seule famille, son père. Elle se sentit tirée doucement en arrière, et enveloppée dans une chaude étreinte. Severus. Elle sanglota dans ses bras. Tout en elle se mélangeait. Cette douleur, était ce son cœur qui se déchirait ou son esprit qui se rebellait contre la sordide vérité ?

L'homme qui était l'auteur du coup de feu meurtrier sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa manche, avant d'essuyer délicatement le canon de son arme. Cet homme était le sous amiral, Lily le vit à ses épaulettes, décorées des galons de la marine. Ses cheveux étaient poudrés, comme le voulait l'étiquette, et son teint blafard contrastait avec le sang qui tachait son uniforme bleu, formant des tâches pourpres. Rajustant son tricorne sur le sommet de son crâne, il s'avança sur le pont supérieur, et s'adressa aux soldats, qui bataillaient encore contre les derniers renégats.

« Bien, Messieurs, faites prisonniers les derniers mécréants encore en vie, et faite sombrer ce bateau. Il ne sera pas dit que le sous amiral Slugornh aura été pris de pitié pour ces vils pirates ! »

Le sous amiral se retourna sous les cris de victoire des soldats. Il avança vers un autre de ses subalternes, qui fixait Lily toujours dans les bras de Severus.

« Capitaine Lupin ! » s'écria Slughorn

Le jeune homme, aux cheveux châtains, tourna son regard couleur miel vers le sous amiral. Ses yeux fatigués, et les cernes qui les encadraient, soulignaient la lassitude qu'il le submergeait devant toute cette violence. Afin de faire bonne figure, il se mit au garde à vous. Slughorn lui sourit, fière de voir que son autorité était respectée.

« Capitaine Lupin » reprit il « J'aimerai que vous me trouviez le second du feu-Capitaine du _Lys_, ainsi que me semble-t-il la fille de ce renégat d'Evans_, _qui doit encore se trouver sur ce vieux rafiot. Ils feront d'excellent trésor de guerre. Je suis certain que le gouverneur sera ravi ! »

Le Capitaine Rémus Lupin leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Le sous amiral était tellement absorbé par sa tirade et par sa mise en scène, qu'il ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit que ce couple étroitement enlacé pouvait être la jeune Evans et le Second. Qu'avait il prit au gouverneur de nommer cet imbécile sous-Amiral ? C'était d'autant plus étonnant que l'Amiral était un homme, droit, avec des forts principes et une haine du déguisement et du superflu. En somme, tout ce qu'était Slughorn. Ce dernier ne s'étant jamais illustré par des faits d'armes, Rémus pensait d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait jamais dû tenir très souvent une épée entre ses mains, il n'avait été nommé que pour son nom. En effet, il descendait directement d'une des plus grandes familles nobles du Royaume d'Angleterre. Selon la rumeur, sa Majesté l'aurait nommé à ce poste, pour éloigner ses frasques de la cour. Rémus jeta un regard à ce couple étrange, maintenant séparé. La jeune femme le fixait de ses yeux clairs. Elle avait apparemment entendu les propos tenus par le sous-amiral. Ses pupilles semblaient jeter des éclairs. La tête haute, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'homme à ses côtés, avant d'avancer fièrement dans la direction du Capitaine. Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de lui. Le sous amiral regardait Lily, les yeux écarquillés devant tant d'audace, sans comprendre qui était cette jeune femme rousse. Elle était vêtue d'une chemise blanche d'homme, trop grande pour elle, dont les boutons cassés laissaient entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait eu pas le temps d'enfiler son pantalon, mais la chemise, qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse lui faisait une robe. Ses vieilles bottes en cuir montaient jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux. A sa taille, sa ceinture entourait négligemment sa taille fine, à laquelle son épée était suspendue. Rémus ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'aura féline qui se dégageait de la jeune femme, ses cheveux roux encadraient délicatement son visage fin, renforçant le vert lumineux de ses pupilles. Soutenant son regard, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, ce pencha vers le corps sans vie, attrapa le chapeau qui trainait prêt de son père, et le posa sensuellement sur ses cheveux. La démarche chaloupée, elle se dirigea cette fois ci vers le sous amiral.

« Je crois que c'est moi que vous cherchez. » déclara-t-elle calmement.

Le jeune homme resté en arrière, s'avança à son tour, et se plaça à côté de la jeune femme, et lui signala son soutien en posant sa main sur son épaule. Rémus observa le nouveau venu. A côté de la superbe créature, il faisait peur à voir, sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique, malgré le soleil sous lequel il devait être constamment exposé, ces cheveux noirs contrastaient violemment avec son épiderme. Rémus ne put s'empêcher un regard dégouté devant ces cheveux luisant de graisse au soleil. Certes l'hygiène n'était pas de mise chez les pirates, mais il y avait tout de même des limites à tout... Son nez crochu achevait le tableau. Cet homme n'était pas beau, il était même sale, cependant , comme de la jeune femme, il s'échappait de lui une aura destructrice. Rémus sentait la violence de cet homme à travers son regard, mais aussi toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme.

« Je suis Lily Evans, fille du feu Capitaine Evans, et présentement nouveau Capitaine du Lys. » déclara posément la jeune femme, un trémolo dans la voix lorsqu'elle évoqua son père. D'un geste de la main, elle présenta son compagnon : « Et voici mon second : Severus Rogue. »

Le sous amiral resta quelques instants bouche bé devant tant d'aplomb, avant de reprendre rapidement ses esprits. Il afficha un sourire sardonique en se tournant vers Rémus qui attendait les ordres de son supérieurs.

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire Capitaine Lupin ! » déclara Slughorn. « A la garde ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le couple de forcené, tandis que la garde sus nommée, vint les entourer, les menaçant de ses armes. Lily et Severus n'opposèrent aucune résistance, au grand étonnement de Rémus. Il les menotta, prudemment, faisant attention à chacun de leur mouvement, ne voulant pas être prit au dépourvu en cas de rébellion soudaine. Docilement, les deux captifs suivirent le capitaine Lupin dans une des barques qui les attendait. La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur en descendant de ce bateau, qui maintenant, représentait le souvenir de tout les moments heureux qu'elle et son père avaient partagés depuis qu'ils étaient en cavale. Lily s'en souvenait vaguement. Il lui semblait qu'avant, elle vivait à Port Royale, elle n'en avait que de brefs souvenirs. Elle avait 5 ans, lorsque son père avait été contraint de s'enfuir du fort, accusé à tort de trahison. Depuis, ils vivaient sur ce bateau, le _Lys, _et étaient bien souvent prit pour des pirates, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais commis aucun acte de piraterie... « L'homme ne croit que ce qu'il veut » disait souvent son père.

La chaloupe s'éloigna du _Lys_ qui devenait de plus en plus flou tandis que la terme ferme faisait doucement son apparition. Ils accostèrent sur une plage de sable fin. Lily et Severus furent jeter à terre. Les mains entravées dans le dos, Lily eut quelques difficultés à se redresser, tandis que Severus crachait le sable qu'il avait ingurgité malgré lui. Une fois sur pied, on les traîna jusqu'à une petite crique, où se tenaient les geôles. Celles ci s'enfonçaient dans les falaises, le fin couloir glissant était pris entre la paroi rocheuse, et un canal plein d'eau salée, où des barques vermoulues attendaient d'être sorties. La grotte n'était éclairée que par quelques torches enflammées, vacillantes sous le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la prison naturelle. Arrivés au bout de la grotte, un fin escalier de pierre semblait remonter vers la surface. Deux soldats passèrent devant les prisonniers, et la marche fut fermée par le capitaine Lupin ainsi que trois autres soldats. L'escalier donnait sur une sorte d'antichambre, dont les tentures aux couleurs chatoyantes contrastaient avec la pierre grise et froide de l'entrée. Le Capitaine Lupin souleva un épais rideau, et poussa la jeune femme à travers l'ouverture qui venait d'apparaitre. Ils se trouvèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, dont la seule issue était une grande porte en chêne, à laquelle vint frapper Rémus, de manière très solennelle. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un majordome en livrée bleue foncée.

« Le Capitaine Lupin, Sir, ainsi que ce qui semble être des prisonniers » annonça le majordome.

Une fois de plus, Lily et Severus furent poussés au milieu de la pièce. Au milieu de celle ci, trônait un grand bureau en acajou, derrière lequel se trouvait un homme brun, l'air imposant, et à côté de celui ci, se tenait un autre homme aux cheveux noirs de jais. Le Capitaine Lupin fit une légère révérence, ce à quoi les deux hommes répondirent par un léger signe de tête. Il se redressa ensuite, s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara :

« La mission a été mené à bien. Monsieur le gouverneur et mon Amiral, voici la fille du feu Capitaine Evans, ainsi que son second, Rogue. »

Le sus nommé Gouverneur se redressa, et s'avança en direction de la jeune femme, qui gardait obstinément les yeux baissés sur ses bottes. D'un doigt sous le menton, il redressa son visage. D'un air dédaigneux, elle se dégagea. D'un geste furieux, Severus cracha aux pieds du Gouverneur. Celui ci darda son regard, dans les prunelles du jeune homme, le jaugeant.

« Auguste » appela le Gouverneur « Donnez donc un mouchoir à notre ami, pour qu'il répare son erreur. »

Le majordome sortit un mouchoir de sa manche, et le jeta, dégouté, sur Severus. Ce dernier lança un regard rapide à Lily. Celle ci fixait maintenant un point au loin à travers la fenêtre. Cependant, à la vue de la couleur de ses joues, Severus se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'exécuter les ordres qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se saisit du mouchoir et se baissa. Une fois qu'il eu finit, il se redressa.

« Voilà qui est mieux » déclara le Gouverneur « Maintenant laissez moi me présenter : je suis Adam Potter, gouverneur de Port Royal au service de sa Royale Majesté, comme vous l'avez très certainement compris. Et je vous présente l'Amiral Orion Black. » dit il en désignant d'un vague geste de la main, l'homme qui se tenait encore à coté du bureau. « Nous connaissions votre père jeune fille. »

Lily redressa soudainement la tête, intéressée. Voyant qu'il avait maintenant toute son attention, le Gouverneur poursuivit :

« Exactement jeune fille, votre père, avant de honteusement nous trahir, était très estimé par notre communauté. N'est ce pas Orion ? »

L'homme derrière lui hocha la tête. Lily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, était il réellement en train de faire le procès de son père devant ses yeux ? Il fallait qu'elle se contienne, et elle devait contenir son indignation.

« Mais plutôt que d'affronter la vérité, et les conséquences de ses actes, il a fui lâchement, en vous amenant avec lui. Un homme, un vrai, un homme loyale au service de sa majesté et avec un minimum de fierté ne se serait pas sauvé de la sorte. C'est une honte pour son rang, pour sa famille et son sang ! Et il nous a trahit, nous, ses amis, alors que nous lui vouions une confiance profonde et sans limite. »

« Stop ! Assez ! » s'écria Lily, les larmes aux yeux. « Mon père n'a jamais trahit personne ! C'était un homme bon et loyale, il a été trompé ! Il est tombé dans un sinistre complot ! Demander à Pettigrow ! »

« Mademoiselle » l'interrompit l'Amiral « Votre père nous a déjà donné sa version des faits, et toutes les preuves vont dans le même sens. Il est le seul coupable possible. Il vous a berné. »

« Jamais ! »

« Taisez vous » s'écria le Gouverneur « Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire le procès d'un homme mort, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Il est de mon devoir de vous annoncer ce qu'il va s'ensuivre pour vous. Malgré toute l'amitié que je portais à votre père, je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous condamner. Au nom de sa Majesté, le Roi d'Angleterre, vous êtes tout deux coupable de piraterie et de meurtre sur des soldats au service de sa Majesté. La sentence est la suivante : la mort par pendaison. »


	2. Chapter 2

Non. Elle n'allait tout de même pas mourir comme ça, si ?

Lily ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé après l'annonce du Gouverneur Adam Potter. Elle était alors dans un état catatonique. Un hurlement avait déchiré le silence qui régnait alors. Severus. Elle avait alors sentit des mains l'agripper fermement, l'entrainant avec elles. Et maintenant, elle était là. Dans cette geôle humide. Les deux soldats l'avaient jetés violemment sur le sol, où une couche de paille avait amortie sa chute. Severus atterrit dans la cellule annexe à la sienne. Il s'était démené comme un diable, balançant ses bras de tous cotés, touchant un des gardes à la mâchoire. En guise de représailles, celui ci l'assomma. Le jeune pirate avait été sonné quelques secondes, le temps d'être enfermé. Il était maintenant à nouveau debout, tournant comme un lion dans sa cage, inspectant chaque recoin de sa prison cherchant un moyen de s'échapper. Il attrapa les barreaux, les secouant vigoureusement, en vain.

La jeune femme frotta ses paumes contre ses jambes dénudées pour se réchauffer. Décidant que l'inactivité ne l'y aiderait pas, elle se leva également et se mit elle aussi à inspecter les lieux. La cellule n'était pas très grande. Celle ci était entravée de toute part. Des barreaux de fer émergeaient du sol en pierre, et s'incrustaient littéralement dans le plafond. Seule une colonne de pierre dénotait l'ensemble, et servait à la porte de fer rouillée, encastrées l'une dans l'autre. Si le plancher se trouvait être relativement plat, il n'en allait pas de même pour le plafond, dont certaines parties descendaient, telles des stalactites de pierre, jusqu'au milieu de l'espace. Tout ceci était d'une solidité incontestable, et les stalactites diminuaient grandement la possibilité de mouvement.

La nuit passa lentement, Lily ne dormit pas. Severus, fatigué par la bataille et par ses tentatives de fuites, somnolait doucement, piquant du nez à intervalle régulier. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Lily sombra dans la plénitude du sommeil, échappant pour quelques minutes au funeste destin qui les attendait. L'aurore se leva. La jeune femme fut réveillée par un léger rayon de soleil qui filait à travers une fissure dans la pierre. Les torches étaient éteintes, l'humidité ayant eu raison de leurs flammes. Lily avait la gorge sèche, angoissée. Un bruit attira son attention, doucement un son léger semblait descendre pour s 'écraser sur le sol. De l'eau. Lentement, goutte à goutte. La jeune femme s'approcha de la source du bruit. Ces pieds entrèrent en contact avec un liquide froid. Une flaque d'eau. L'humidité ambiante se formait autour des stalactites en légère bruine, et coulait lentement le long des colonnes de pierre. Lily mit ses mains en coupe, et les plaça en dessous de la pointe rocheuse recueillant le froid breuvage. Lorsqu'il y en eut assez, elle porta ses mains à ses lèvres, et but à grandes gorgées. Elle refit la même chose, et entreprit cette fois ci de nettoyer son visage et tenta de dompter ses boucles. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire bien non ? Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Severus se relever, et s'étirer paresseusement. Soudain son regard se figea, et il sembla reprendre conscience de ce qui les attendait. La bouche pâteuse, il tenta de parler. En souriant, Lily lui montra du doigt la fontaine improvisée. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourna vers la jeune femme.

« Alors ça y est, hein … C'est la fin ! » dit il en souriant doucement.

« Il faut croire » répondit elle sur le même ton.

« Lily, je voulais que tu saches... » commença-t-il.

« Je sais Sev' je sais. » le coupa-t-elle.

En effet, elle savait. Elle savait que le jeune homme éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Mais elle n'était pas prête à l'entendre. Il était comme son frère. Il était ami depuis toujours, le père de Lily ayant prit sous son aile ce jeune orphelin, alors que celui ci était réduit à la mendicité. Ils avaient grandit l'un avec l'autre, partageant des moments complices, des fous rires et des disputes. Et Lily aimait inconditionnellement Severus. Mais comme un grand frère, et non un amant potentiel. Elle lui sourit tristement. Jamais elle ne pourrait l'aimer autrement. Et il le savait. Il le savait. Il le savait parce que jamais elle ne l'avait regardé avec cette lueur que décrivait les quelques romans qu'il lui avait emprunté. Leurs étreintes n'étaient qu'amicales, et aucune aura rayonnante n'émanait d'elle quand elle était avec lui. Ils étaient amis, meilleurs amis, et elle était sa petite soeur. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Mais il l'acceptait. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Alors en contrepartie, il la protégeait, et faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Et alors il était heureux, cela compensait sa peine. Et ils allaient mourir. Ensemble. Il avait échoué...

Au loin, un bruit sourd et régulier se fit entendre. Des cliquetis les accompagnaient. Les gardes. Deux factions de dix gardes marchaient à intervalle régulier, dans un tempo sec et effrayant. Lily réprima un frisson d'horreur lorsque l'un des gardes du premier rang s'avança et sortit de sa poche un lourde clé en or, qu'il inséra dans la serrure avant d'en faire tourner le loquet. Tandis que le premier ouvrait la porte, deux autres gardes se penchèrent vers elle et l'attrapèrent violemment par les bras. De son côté Severus subissait le même sort. Afin qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir, on leur mit une cagoule sur la tête et leurs mains furent liées par de lourdes chaînes. Ils furent conduits à travers un couloir humide, Lily sentait des gouttes tomber sur ses épaules et humidifier son cuir chevelu. Elle entendait derrière elle Severus râler.

Lorsqu'on lui enleva la cagoule de tissus, la lumière l'aveugla. Ils étaient à l'extérieur, en plein soleil. Lily voulut mettre ses mains devant ses yeux pour se protéger des rayons aveuglants mais les liens qui l'entravait l'en empêchèrent. Il devait être midi, le soleil était à son zénith. Quand ses yeux furent accoutumés à cet aveuglement, elle regarda autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient sur une grande place, dont la pierre blanche reflétait les rayons du soleil. Autour de cette place, les remparts de la forteresses se dressaient, les protégeant de la fureur de l'océan et de la sauvagerie des hommes de la mer. De l'autre côté, des estrades se superposaient, sur lesquels des tentures rouges et ors habillaient les sièges. Sur le sol, un long tapis vert et argent partait des estrades et traversait la cour et se perdait dans les trépieds d'un échafaud, sur lequel deux potences étaient installées. De chaque cotés des estrades se trouvaient deux autres tapis deux cérémonies : l'un bleu et argent, l'autre or et noir. Chacun d'eux menait à deux portes en bois de chêne, qui conduisait aux bureaux et aux appartements privés.

« Quel est votre dernière volonté ? »

Un garde interrompit Lily dans sa transe, la sortant de sa contemplation. Sa dernière volonté ? Diantre ! C'était donc vrai ! Elle allait mourir. Elle n'avait pas pensé à une dernière volonté, comment serait il possible de croire qu'elle ait pût y songer ne serait ce qu'un seul instant ? Lily savait qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ce qui allait se passer. Bien sûr elle avait compris, mais son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir assimiler l'information. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans les airs, en apesanteur, dans le ciel, hors de son corps observant cette pauvre fille rousse au visage sale et la chemise tachée de sang.

« Décidez vous ! » s'écria le garde « La mise à mort à lieu dans deux heures, lorsque les cloches de l'Eglise résonneront dans le fort ! »

« Je souhaiterai faire une légère toilette » expliqua timidement la jeune femme.

A sa demande, plusieurs gardes explosèrent d'un rire gras. Le plus vieux des gardes, ou en tout cas, celui dont les cheveux étaient le plus blanc, la regarda fixement, et Lily crut voir dans ses pupilles comme de la pitié. D'un geste de la main, il fit taire ses comparses, et proposa gentiment à Lily de le suivre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus, qui ayant fini par se résigner, avait demandé de quoi se repaître. Lily ne pouvait pas manger, une boule se formant dans son estomac. Elle suivit le garde et ils suivirent le tracé du tapis gris et or. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans un long couloir en pierre. Il frappa à la première porte, et une petite femme lui ouvrit, alors que de la fumée s'échappait de l'ouverture : la buanderie, pensa Lily. La petite femme, en tenue de nurse, avait l'air extrêmement surprise de les voir ici.

« Albus, mais que fais tu ici ? Et avec cette prisonnière ? »

« Pompom, la dernière volonté de la petite est de se laver, tu crois que tu pourrais l'aider ? C'est la petite de Josh Evans. »

La dénommée Pompom laissa échappée un petit cris perçant, qu'elle couvrit rapidement de ses mains blanches et abîmées par les heures de dur labeur. Ses yeux allaient du garde Albus, à Lily, avant de dévisager la jeune femme. Ainsi il connaissait son père ! « Les mêmes yeux que sa mère... » murmura Pompom, et il connaissait également sa mère. Pompom lui attrapa le bras, et la fit entrer dans la buanderie. Lily suffoqua sous la chaleur humide. Lorsque la vielle femme amena à Lily une barrique, dans laquelle Albus l'aida à mettre de l'eau, Lily se demandait quels liens pouvaient avoir ces gens qui lui étaient inconnus avec ses parents. De sa mère, elle ne connaissait rien. Elle était morte peu de temps après son accouchement. Son père, Josh, l'avait élevé seul sur son bateau. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir passée toute son existence sur ce bateau; dans certain de ses rêves, elle se revoyait petite, courir le long d'un grand couloir en pière, avec à ses trousses, deux petits garçons, l'un blond, et l'un au cheveux noirs, tandis qu'un troisième, un petit brun, sortait de derrière une tenture pour lui faire peur.

« Enlevez votre chemise, je vais vous la laver » déclara Pompom avec un regard bienveillant.

Alors qu'elle l'enlevait la dite chemise, elle vit son garde se retourner pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. La jeune femme se trouvait en simple petite camisole blanche, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tremper un orteil dans l'eau afin dans jauger la température. Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un homme du même âge que Lily, les cheveux bruns et en batailles, la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux d'un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise.

« Je me cache de Mcgo', surtout ne lui dite pas que je suis là ! » s'exclama-t-il

« Monsieur James, enfin, ce n'est pas sérieux ! Qu'est ce que Monsieur Sirius et vous avez encore fait à cette pauvre Madame MacGonnagal ! Il y a une jeune femme dans cette pièce, un peu de tenue ! »

Lily tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son trouble. En effet sa petite camisole ne cachait rien de son corps, et le jeune homme semblait particulièrement apprécier ce qu'il voyait. Il suivit lentement du regard les courbes de Lily, qui gênée, sauta dans l'eau en espérant s'y noyer d'embarras. Lorsqu'elle émmergea, celui ci la regardait avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Elle prit bien garde de rester les épaules sous l'eau, le tissu collant maintenant à sa peau.

« Bon et bien je vous laisse ! Vous, on se retrouve tout à l'heure ! » dit il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Lily.

Il ne croit pas si bien dire, pensa-t-elle.

Le temps qui lui était impartit passa trop vite. Accompagnée d'Albus, elle retraversa la cour. A son passage, des clameurs et des sifflements s'élevaient des estrades, à présent remplies. Au centre, le gouverneur, avec à sa droite l'Amiral, à sa gauche, ce qui Lily pensait être son secrétaire particulier. Derrière eux, et légèrement surélevés, se trouvaient quatre jeunes hommes, le capitaine Lupin, le Monsieur James, un autre homme aux cheveux de jais, et un quatrième plus petit, et bouffis, ce qui contrastait avec la stature des trois autres. Elle se sentit fixée. Deux yeux chocolats la transperçaient , et lorsque celui ci la reconnut, elle le vit tressaillir. Mais celui qui la gênait le plus, était l'homme aux cheveux noirs, qui de ses yeux gris semblaient l'analyser de haut en bas.

Elle rejoignit Severus, au pied du grand tapis vert et argent. Ils tournaient alors le dos à l'estrade principale. Soudain les cloches sonnèrent. Et le calme fut. Les tambours se mirent alors à résonner aux oreilles de Lily, alors qu'ils avançaient lentement vers l'échafaud. La tête droite et haute, Lily avança. Elle vacilla lorsque son pied se posa sur la première marche, mais Albus qui se tenait derrière elle, la maintint sur ses deux pieds.

Le bourreau fit son apparition, le son des tambours s'intensifia. On leur passa le gibet autour du cou, une larme s'échappa des yeux de Lily. A leurs côtés, un prêtre psalmodiait. Elle regarda droit devant elle. Pompom, qui avait été si bonne avec elle, cachait ses yeux derrière un mouchoir, Albus avait détourné les yeux. Elle vit également Monsieur James discuter fermement avec le Gouverneur Potter, tandis que l'homme aux cheveux noirs, faisait de grand signe dans sa direction en parlant avec l'Amiral Black.

Lorsque le prêtre récita son « amen », Lily sût qu'il était temps. Et lorsque le bourreau posa sa main sur le mécanisme permettant d'ouvrir les trappes situées sous leurs pieds, elle ferma les yeux. Le battement des tambours étaient à son paroxysme, et le coeur de Lily se calait sur ce rythme, des larmes s'accumulèrent sous ses paupières, et celles qui s'échappèrent, brulèrent ses joues de douleur. Son souffle était erratique. Severus, à ses cotés n'en menait pas large, et elle entendait quelques fois des gémissement s'échapper de ses mâchoires crispées.

La dernière cloche sonna. Et ce fut la fin...

« NE FAITES PAS CELA ! ARRETEZ TOUT »


	3. Chapter 3

Lily ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit. Tout était lumineux. Trop lumineux. Trop clair. Etait ce cela le paradis ? Une blancheur complète qui provoquait des migraines ? Il fallait avouer que cela n'avait rien de particulièrement réjouissant. Bien. Donc elle était morte. D'accord. Surtout ne pas paniquer. Trop tard... Et ce bourdonnement qui résonnait à ses oreilles …

Une douleur lui vrilla les tempes. Comme pour se protéger, ses paupières se fermèrent. Doucement, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Attendez... C'était beaucoup moins lumineux. Serait ce possible que... Peu à peu, le brouillard qui semblait l'entourer se leva. Sa vision s'éclaircit. Le bourdonnement cessa. A la place, des bruits se firent entendre. Une porte qui claque, une chaise qui grince. Un cri.

« Elle est réveillée ! »

Réveillée ? Alors elle n'était pas morte ?

Elle se redressa d'un coup, avant de le regretter, une douleur lui vrillant les tempes.

« James, elle est réveillée ! »

« Mais par pitié, arrêtez de crier » gémit elle.

« Oups, désolé ! »

Lily se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était jolie. On lui avait donné une légère robe émeraude, coupée aux genoux. Madame Pompom l'avait aidé à se coiffer, la raideur dans sa nuque ne lui permettant pas de lever les bras.

Après s'être réveillée, Lily s'était trouvée entourée par quatre paires d'yeux. Pompom, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, affichait un sourire radieux, Albus, semblait simplement heureux, la couvant du regard. Quant aux deux autres, elle se rappela les avoir vu dans l'estrade. Les yeux gris la fixait, perplexe, ils lui rappelèrent l'enfant qu'elle avait vu dans ce qui lui semblait être un souvenir. Cette couleur, d'une telle intensité, n'était pas commune. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la quatrième personne, son estomac se contracta. Le jeune homme brun de la buanderie ! Ses prunelles chocolats affichaient un soulagement clair, mais une autre lueur semblait venir altérer la première... Était ce du désir ? Lily secoua la tête, provoquant une nouvelle douleur. Lasse, elle s'allongea à nouveau. L'oreiller lui échappa, et tout de suite, le brun se pencha pour le rattraper. Il passa sa main délicatement sous la tête pour l'aider à s'installer. Il retira ensuite doucement ses doigts, caressant sa nuque au passage, faisant frémir la jeune fille. Ses mains étaient si douces... Elle tenta de cacher son trouble, en demandant où était Severus. Elle vit les yeux du jeune homme se teinter de tristesse.

« Il est en train de se reposer » lui expliqua Albus, en souriant.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Il allait bien. Son frère de cœur était en vie. Alors Albus lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. James, le jeune homme brun, avait supplié son père de les gracier. Celui-ci ne pouvant rien refuser à son fils, accepta. Lily fit rapidement le lien, James était le fils du gouverneur.

Adam Potter s'était alors levé pour demander au bourreau de détacher les prisonniers. Trop tard, celui ci avait déjà enclenché le système ouvrant la trappe sous les pieds de la jeune femme. La corde se tendit.

James courut jusqu'au corps inanimé de la jeune femme, tandis que le bourreau et son compagnon aux yeux gris, le dénommé Sirius s'occupaient de Severus.

« Puis, nous avons attendu que tu te réveilles » finit Albus un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que cette entrevue avait eu lieu. Et si elle avait réussi à rester dans sa chambre malgré les sollicitations constantes, elle n'avait pu échapper cette fois ci, au repas auquel elle avait était conviée. Elle se redressa et s'appuya sur la coiffeuse pour se relever. Lily avança vers la porte en boitillant. En effet, en plus d'avoir failli mourir, ses vaines tentatives de ne pas chuter s'étaient soldés par une entorse à la cheville. Elle enclencha la poignée, avant de s'engager dans le couloir. Elle inspira un grand coup. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était supposée se rendre. Prenant appuie sur les murs, elle décida d'avancer, et aviser en fonction de l'endroit où ses pas la mènerait. La jeune fille n'avait pas du parcourir plus de cent mètres lorsque des éclats de rire se firent entendre.

« C'est elle, j'en suis sur ! » s'écria Sirius Black

« Mais de quoi parles tu ? » s'interrogea Remus.

Alors que Sirius déblatérait seul depuis déjà une heure, Remus l'observait gentiment, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Décidément, cette Rouquine faisait tourner la tête de tous ! Tout d'abord, ce crétin de sous amiral, qui avait vu elle un magnifique trésor, ensuite Sirius qui ne cessait de marmonner des choses incompréhensibles à son sujet, et enfin son autre meilleur ami, James, dont les réactions étaient pour le moins étranges depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme. En effet, ce dernier ne savait pas pourquoi il avait empêché l'exécution, mais il avait expliqué à Rémus et Sirius, qu'une force incontrôlable avait grandit en lui lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune femme aller jusqu'à l'estrade, et qu'il avait eu le sentiment que sa mort entrainerait un grand vide dans son cœur. Rémus l'avait regardé, perplexe, tentant de comprendre ce que disait son ami. Et maintenant, James était là, avec eux, physiquement présent, mais mentalement absent. Les cernes formées sous ses yeux, prouvaient qu'il avait passé plusieurs nuits au chevet de la jeune femme. Mais il avait eu besoin d'être prêt d'elle, de juste lui tenir la main.

« Je sais que c'est elle et je le prouverai ! » s'exclama Sirius, avant de sortir en trombe de la salle.

Rémus hocha la tête, l'air blasé et le claquement de la porte sortit James de ses pensées. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il était obnubilé par la jeune femme, et il ne savait absolument pas pour quelles raisons. Il avait même rêvé d'elle la nuit dernière, et la nuit d'avant aussi. Lorsqu'il avait frôlé sa nuque, les poils de son échines s'étaient soudainement redressés. James avait tenté plusieurs fois d'aller la voir, soulagé qu'elle se soit enfin réveillée, mais à chaque fois, elle avait refusé de le recevoir, prétextant la fatigue. Il sourit. Elle avait été obligé d'accepter d'être présente au dîner de ce soir. Il se releva, et se tourna vers Rémus

« Allez, mon vieux, il est temps d'y aller ! Père va encore râler si nous arrivons en retard au dîner ! »

« ! »

Le vieux soldat se retourna en sursautant. Qui pouvait donc crier comme cela à travers les couloirs ? Certes, il commençait à se faire âgé, et son audition n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été, mais, enfin tout de même, il entendait encore relativement bien ! Il bougonna, avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Monsieur Sirius, vous pourriez tout de même être plus silencieux ! » le gronda-t-il

« Allons, allons, Albus, laissez les remontrances à Madame McGonagall. » sourit le jeune homme. « Dites moi plutôt, vous qui êtes aussi vieux que les murs de cette forteresse, et dont la sagesse est bien au dessus du rang auquel mon père vous tient assigné, notre jeune amie là, elle nous est familière n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que vous insinuez jeune homme » répondit il avec un sourire entendu.

« J'avais donc raison ! » s'exclama alors Sirius, avant d'exécuter une danse de la joie.

« Sirius ! » s'écria James à l'autre bout du couloir « Cesse d'importuner ce bon vieux Albus, et dépêche toi, nous sommes en retard pour le repas ! »

Lily se retourna d'un coup, cherchant à voir qui se dirigeait vers elle. Malheureusement elle avait prit appui avec sa mauvaise cheville, et de douleur, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, poussant un petit cri.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? »

Elle secoua alors la tête, levant les yeux vers ceux qui faisaient tant de bruits. Eux. Ou plutôt eux et lui. Elle reconnut le Capitaine Remus, ainsi que les deux autres jeunes hommes, James et Sirius. James lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'elle saisit timidement. Elle grimaça lorsque sa cheville toucha le sol. Le jeune homme passa alors son bras autour de sa taille, l'encourageant à prendre appui sur lui. Au contact de ce corps qu'elle devinait ferme et musclé, Lily s'empourpra. Le parfum de James vint lui chatouiller les narines, provoquant une envolée de papillons dans son estomac, dieu qu'il sentait bon. Elle retint de justesse un gémissement lorsqu'il la serra un peu plus fort, la rapprochant toujours plus de lui. De son coté, James n'en menait pas large. Il feintait de converser avec ses amis pour dissimuler le trouble qui l'envahissait. Elle avait la taille si fine, et il sentait sa poitrine contre son torse se lever au rythme du souffle erratique de la jeune fille. Le désir résonna dans ses entrailles lorsqu'il la regarda du coin de l'œil. Pour cacher les élans de douleurs mais aussi toutes les sensations qui l'envahissaient, la jeune femme se mordillait consciencieusement la lèvre. C'était un appel aux baisers. Si il avait pu la plaquer contre un mur, là tout de suite, et goûter à ses lèvres sur le champs, il l'aurait fait.

Soudain, la cloche sonna. Lily et James s'arrêtèrent de concert, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

_Une petite fille rousse était assise dans le couloir, et des larmes silencieuses roulaient le long de ses joues. Un petit garçon brun accourut alors dans le corridor, avant de s'écrier en la voyant : _

_« Lily ! » _

_Elle releva ses yeux pleins d'eau vers le nouvel arrivant. De son petit doigt potelé, il rajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de se pencher vers son amoureuse. _

_« Mais pleure pas ma Lily Jolie, je suis là moi »_

_Il lui offrit un sourire radieux, avant de l'obliger à se relever. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et lui essuya le visage, avant de lui plaquer un bisous sonore sur la joue._

_« Voilà, tu es bien plus jolie quand tu ne pleures pas » déclara -t-il sérieusement du haut de ses cinq ans et demi. _

Ils s'écartèrent comme brulés. Ce qui provoqua à nouveau une chute pour Lily. Et cette fois ci se fut Rémus qui la retint. Le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger se passa alors s'en encombre, ainsi que le dîner. Elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise au milieu de toute cette population noble, cependant Albus et Madame Pomfresh avaient été spécialement invités pour l'occasion et lui tinrent compagnie. Elle ne pu s'entretenir que quelques instants avec Severus qui était installé à l'autre bout de la table. De temps à autres, son regard croisait une lueur noisette, elle se détournait alors en rougissant. Pourquoi avait elle l'impression de les connaître ? Pourquoi avait elle ces sortes de Flash-back ?

Seule dans son lit, Lily cherchait le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner sans cesse. Las de ne pas dormir, elle décida de se lever. Elle enfila par dessus sa combinaison une simple robe de chambre, ses cheveux ondulés étaient lâchés dans son dos. Elle se faufila doucement hors de sa chambre, et se promena le long des couloirs jusqu'à déboucher dans la cour intérieur. Lily évita consciencieusement de porter son regard vers le centre de l'espace, là où l'échafaud s'était trouvé. Elle se dirigea vers les falaises. Elle resta là jusqu'à l'aurore, à admirer l'océan, cet espace sauvage.

Les cloches sonnèrent. A ce son funeste la jeune femme décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Alors qu'elle était dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, des pas se firent entendre sur le pavé. La panique la saisit, elle était prisonnière, elle ne pouvait pas se promener comme bon lui semblait. Elle se précipita sur la première porte qu'elle trouva, et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Elle resta dos contre le battant de la porte, guettant le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée, elle accorda à la salle qui l'entourait un regard. Des objets, des peintures, des tableaux, des animaux empaillés. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de débarras d'art. Elle admira les différents objets, lorsqu'un tableau attira son attention, posé entre deux grands miroirs. Le fond était vert, et il représentait une famille. Un homme, une femme et une petite fille. La femme était très belle, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en une tresse savamment coiffée, sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses yeux en amande d'un vert profond, les cernes qui creusaient son visage dénotaient sa maladie. L'homme était jeune, et vigoureux, son costume militaire montrait son appartenance à la noblesse anglaise et à son grade, et ses cheveux roux adoucissaient son visage aux traits sérieux. La petite fille ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans. Elle tenait dans ses mains un petit lapin en peluche. Elle était rousse comme son père, et avait les yeux verts de sa mère. Roux et verts. Roux et verts. Lily se regarda dans le miroir posé à droite. Roux et verts. Roux et verts. Oh mon dieu.

Ignorant la douleur, elle partit en courant, renversant deux armures dans un grand bruit de métal. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tentait de se diriger vers sa chambre. A quelques mètres de sa porte, elle percuta quelqu'un : James. Sans demander son reste, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et referma derrière elle. Elle s'effondra sur son lit, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. A nouveau la porte claqua. James. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, et doucement la retourna vers lui.

« Lily ? »

Comme elle ne voulait pas le regarder, il tourna son visage vers lui avec son index. Ses yeux verts brillaient à travers ses larmes. Doucement, il embrassa les gouttes d'eau qui dévalaient ses joues. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce geste. Il ne su pas plus ce qui le poussa à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle hoqueta sous la surprise, et doucement il la saisit par la taille. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient et lorsqu'il gémit sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui, elle approfondit le baiser. Jamais elle ne se serait cru une audace pareille. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que là, tout de suite, elle se sentait bien, les larmes s'étaient tus.

Trois coups à la porte, les firent sursauter. De honte, elle n'osait plus le regarder. Elle ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître Sirius, l'air effaré, avant de s'enfuir.


	4. Chapter 4

« Lily, que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea Severus

La jeune femme venait de débarquer en trombe dans sa chambre. Si on pouvait appeler cela une chambre. C'était une petite pièce où se trouvait un lit et une petite commode. Le tout était modeste, mais il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui se tenait contre la porte pour ne pas tomber. Elle faisait peur à voir. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses joues étaient creusées par des larmes, elle avait les cheveux en batailles, et ses lèvres étaient enflées. Ceci ne présage rien de bon, pensa le jeune pirate. Lily éclata en sanglots et se jeta dans les bras de son ami, qui la réceptionna aussi bien qu'il put. Lui qui n'avait jamais été partisan des grands éloges de tendresse, il était servit. Savourant le contact que lui offrait la jeune femme, il lui tapota doucement les cheveux en priant bien fort pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer rapidement.

« Allons, allons jeune demoiselle, cette tenue n'est pas digne d'une fille de pirate » déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Jouer sur sa fierté. Voilà comment la faire arrêter de verser autant de larmes. Ils allaient finir noyer ! Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et lui tendit. Lily se moucha fortement dedans avant de lui rendre avec un petit sourire. Quelque peu dégouté, il le saisit par un coin qu'il espérait vierge avant de le lancer par la fenêtre. Lily prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer. Elle lui raconta ses doutes et ses peurs, ces flash-backs qu'elle avait, le portrait qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle pensait s'arrêter là, taisant ses questions à propos de James et de leur baiser et du fait que « les souvenirs » ne se déclenchaient qu'en sa présence; seulement elle vit bien que son ami attendait la suite, absolument pas dupe de son omission, alors elle lui dit. Elle lui raconta, à sa manière, pour ne pas trop le froisser, et aussi un peu pour se protéger elle même, de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, de sa surprise puis de son plaisir, désir, sa frustration et enfin son chamboulement lorsqu'elle avait prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Sans un mot, Severus se leva, épousseta son pantalon avant de sortir de la chambre et de se mettre à courir, laissant une Lily abasourdie derrière lui.

« Je vais le tuer » pensa-t-il.

Sirius avait bien comprit qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose. Son ami avait les yeux dans le vague, les doigts sur les lèvres. Patiemment, il attendit que James reprenne ses esprits. Quelques instants plus tard, le brun releva les yeux en soupirant.

« Que voulais tu Sirius ? »

Est il vraiment nécessaire d'en parler maintenant à James ? Il avait l'air tellement perdu. Mais au vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec la rouquine, il supposait que son ami aimerait savoir. D'un geste de la main, il lui indiqua le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber.

« J'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant » déclara Sirius

« Je t'écoute » répondit il, toujours dans ses pensées

« Figure toi que j'avais des doutes concernant notre amie rouquine, et il se trouve que j'ai, comme bien souvent, raison. Te souviens tu d'un petite fille... »

Ses mots restèrent en suspens. Severus Rogue venait de débarquer dans la chambre claquant la porte avec force, les yeux foudroyant James.

« TOI ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

James et Sirius se relevèrent précipitamment. Mais il était déjà trop tard, Severus le poing levé, fondit sur James, le frappant au visage. Celui ci ne vit pas le coup venir et se laissa lourdement tomber au pied du lit. Avant que Severus ne se jette sur l'homme à terre, Sirius s'interposa, et l'assomma rapidement avant d'alerter les gardes. Il donna l'ordre de ramener Severus au cachot, et de ne le laisser sortir sous aucun prétexte. Sirius passa la main dans ses cheveux soyeux, avant de se baisser en soupirant vers James. Celui ci sonné, gisait sur le sol, dans une position qui aurait pu être très comique si il n'avait pas s'agit de James. Voyant que le secouer doucement et le baffer plus violemment n'avait aucun effet, Sirius attrapa le vase, qu'il vida de ses fleurs, avant de laisser le contenu aqueux s'écraser sur le visage de son ami. James cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se relever doucement. Un bleu commençait à se dessiner sur sa pommette et sa lèvre était fendillée. Il s'assit sur le lit en grognant. Sirius éclata de rire en voyant la tête de son ami, les cheveux hirsutes et les yeux injectés de sang. Le jeune homme se retourna pour attraper un plat dans lequel il versa un peu d'eau afin de nettoyer les blessures de James.

« Où est il ? » s'écria Lily en entrant dans la chambre

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard, que Lily ne manqua pas. L'index pointé vers eux, et l'air menaçant, elle s'avança vers les deux hommes, en attente d'une réponse. Elle tiqua lorsqu'elle vit le visage de James. Oh mon dieu. Elle comprit immédiatement le lien qu'il y avait entre les blessures de James et la disparition de son ami.

« Il est au cachot » cracha James .

Une fois de plus, il ne vit pas le coup partir. Lily lui asséna une claque, qui, une fois de plus l'envoya à terre. Il se releva immédiatement, et fit face à la jeune femme. Ils se fixèrent avec dans les yeux, un mélange de fureur et de frustration. Sirius se sentit de trop, et sortit en silence. James s'approcha de la jeune femme, l'air menaçant, la forçant à reculer. Elle se retrouva bientôt acculée contre la commode.

« Je n'ai rien fait à ton ami » chuchota-t-il, son souffle caressant doucement la peau de sa joue « Il s'est jeté sur moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le retenir. Sirius a appelé les gardes, car il était hors de contrôle. »

« Oh »

Trop proche. Il était beaucoup trop proche. Lily sentait même son cœur battre au travers de sa chemise. Ses mains étaient posées de chaque coté de ses hanches, et dans son for intérieur, elle aurait bien aimé que ses bras puissant la serrent contre lui. Parce que ce dont elle avait envie, là tout de suite, c'était qu'il l'embrasse.

Horrifiée par ces pensées, elle le repoussa doucement. Et Lily prit conscience de son erreur. En plus d'avoir accusé James à tort, elle était responsable des coups qu'il avait reçu. Elle avait une sainte horreur de l'injustice. Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas tout simplement laissé s'expliquer ? Elle lui prit doucement le bras, et le força à retourner s'assoir sur le lit. Elle se saisit de la bassine que Sirius avait tenu dans ses mains quelques instants plus tôt, et attrapa une serviette propre. L'eau était tiède, elle y plongea le bout de tissu, l'essora prudemment, et se retourna vers James. Il avait observé le moindre de ces gestes, elle était délicate, douce et tendre, et l'espace d'un instant, il rêva de l'avoir toujours à ses côtés. Lily tamponna précautionneusement le coin de la serviette sur les blessures de James, arrachant à celui un léger frémissement de douleur. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux de James reflétaient l'incompréhension.

« C'était toujours moi, qui soignait les blessures sur le bateau » dit elle, comme pour répondre à une interrogation muette. « Mon père me disait toujours : la place des femmes n'est pas sur le pont. Alors, pour m'occuper, je rendais quelques services médicaux »

Elle lui sourit. Lily replongea la serviette dans l'eau, rompant ainsi le contact visuel. Elle termina de le soigner, et de le débarrasser des traces de sang. Elle se leva, et alla reposer la bassine, avant de retourner vers James, et de lui tendre, cette fois ci, un linge sec, pour qu'il puisse essuyer son visage. Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Et ils frissonnèrent ensemble. Lily lui reprit le tissu des mains, et s'éloigna de lui le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'elle faisait demi tour, des doigts se glissèrent dans sa main droite. De surprise, elle lâcha la serviette. James tira doucement sur son bras, afin de la retourner vers lui. Lily se retrouva debout entre les jambes de James, celui ci posant son front sur le ventre de la jeune femme, la tenant pressée contre lui, ses doigts dessinant des arabesques sur ses bras dénudées. A travers le tissu de son chemisier, elle sentit qu'il l'embrassait. Des papillons s'envolèrent dans son estomac, celui ci se tordant dans une douce contraction. James la sentit chanceler. Et d'un geste rapide, il l'allongea sur le lit, couvrant son corps du sien. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur son front avant de descendre doucement sur son visage, suivant le dessin de sa mâchoire. Dangereusement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Lily brûlait de l'intérieur, son bas ventre s'embrassant, au moindre toucher de James. Les mains du jeune homme se faisaient sage, se contentant d'attouchements superficiels le long de son corps. Doucement, il prit possession de ses lèvres. Sa langue vint caresser sa lèvre inférieur, un gémissement s'échappa de la poitrine de la jeune femme. James prit ce soupir de plaisir pour une invitation, et il la câlina, la caressa, la fit fondre de désir. Ses mains remontèrent sur ses flancs, frôlant ses seins, pour venir se loger dans ses longs cheveux bouclés. Sa bouche quitta ses lèvres, et il enfoui son visage dans le cou de Lily. Il la mordillait, l'embrassait, tout en donnant des petits coups de langues là où la peau était si fine. Lorsque sa main vint se poser sous son sein, elle se cambra, offerte, son bassin entrechoquant celui de James. Il gémit à ce contact si intime. Comme en réponse à son soupire, elle enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de James, qui a nouveau, perdit son souffle. Le mouvement avait dévoilé son ventre blanc, comme un véritable appel aux baisers. Il se détacha de son cou, et fit subir la même douce torture à son abdomen. De la pointe de sa langue, il titilla son nombril lui arrachant des soupirs de bien être. De ses mains calleuses, il déboutonna son haut, sans lui enlever. Ses lèvres remontèrent. Elles saisirent la pointe de son sein à travers le tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine. Lily se cambra. James profita de ce mouvement, pour passer ses mains sous ses fesses et la coller contre sa virilité, contre l'urgence de son désir. A ce nouveau contact, Lily gémit de plus belle. Et soudain, tout bascula. Sans sommation, James se raidit. Il reposa la jeune femme sur le lit, se détacha d'elle sans un regard. Et s'enfuit.

« Remus ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose ! »

« Mon très cher Sirius, quand comprendras tu que hurler à mon oreille est quelque chose de très désagréable »

« Je sais mon loup » déclara-t-il un grand sourire au lèvre. « Mais je sais que tu aimes ma voix mélodieuse ! »

« C'est cela même » répondit Rémus en souriant « Il me semble avoir compris que tu avais une information à me communiquer. Alors je t'écoute »

Sirius lui raconta ses soupçons. Comment les comportements étranges de James et Lily l'avaient mis sur la voie. Et Albus qui avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait savoir. Mais Rémus s'en souviendrait il ? Il était jeune lui aussi à cette époque. Mais lorsque Sirius vit cette lueur d'intelligence fuser au travers des yeux de son ami, il hocha la tête en souriant. Rémus fronça les sourcils. L'annonce de Sirius lui fit un choc. L'homme qui avait été tué lors de l'abordage et qui se trouvait être le père de la jeune femme rousse, était en réalité, un des meilleurs amis d'Orion Black et d'Adam Potter, dépêchés par sa Majesté pour assurer l'ordre et le maintien à Port Royal. Ce qui faisait de Lily une jeune femme issue de la noblesse. En avait elle seulement conscience ? Or Josh Evans avait été condamné à mort une quinzaine d'année plus tôt, et était le seul homme à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir réussi à s'échapper de la prison du fort, emmenant avec lui sa seule famille, sa petite fille, âgée de cinq ans, son épouse étant morte de chagrin à l'annonce de son exécution. Il se souvint également que lorsque la petite fille avait disparu, Jamesn qui avait perdu à la fois sa meilleure amie et son amoureuse, autant que l'on puisse être amoureux à cinq ans, était demeuré inconsolable pendant plusieurs moi, malgré tout les efforts de ses deux amis pour lui rendre son sourire.

« Très bien » s'exclama Rémus « Sais tu pourquoi le père de Lily avait été condamné ? »

« Non » répondit Sirius en souriant de toutes ses dents « Mais il me semble que tu as les clefs des archives, non ? »

« Ah, je comprends mieux ton empressement à venir me voir » dit il, le rire aux lèvres « Mais en as tu parler à James ? »

« Malheureusement, non. Notre ami à lunettes était occupé quand je l'ai laissé ! »

Devant l'air hilare de Sirius, le jeune sous amiral ne put s'empêcher de soupirer et d'espérer que James ne fasse rien d'inconscient.

James claqua la porte de la chambre de Lily avant de s'y adosser en soupirant. Mais qu'avait il fait ? Pourquoi s'était il laissé porter comme ça par son instinct, son désir ? Lui qui était toujours mettre de ses émotions. Mais la jeune rousse l'avait enflammé. Ses gestes doux et son regard concentré avait fait fondre ses barrières. Sans parler de la naissance de sa poitrine qu'il avait aperçu lorsqu'elle s'était baissée, pour ramasser la serviette tombée au sol. Son pantalon se fit un peu plus étroit à se souvenir. Il se laissa glisser au sol. Complétement perdu, il ne réussissait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi il était autant attirer par la jeune femme. James entoura ses jambes de ses bras. Il était indéniable qu'en plus d'une forte attraction physique, il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, de plus profond. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue. Il soupira avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, en soupirant.

Lily descendit du lit. Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, et sursauta. Ses yeux, noircis par le désir étaient à présent plein de larmes, qu'elle avait du mal à contenir. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, sa chemise était ouverte, laissant apparaître ses seins, dont les pointes étaient rougies par les caresses de James. James qui s'était enfuit. En sanglotant, et dans un état lamentable, elle posa son front, sur la porte par laquelle le jeune homme venait de sortir.

Elle était amoureuse de cet imbécile. Comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie, ses baisers lui avaient fait perdre pied, et ses caresses l'embrassaient de l'intérieur. Sans compter ces réminiscences. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le rencontrait, elle en était certaine. Sinon pourquoi la magnétiserait il à ce point ? Elle n'était pas une vulgaire midinette qui se laissait avoir par le premier beau parleur. Mais avec James, cela était beaucoup plus profond. Elle rougit en se disant qu'elle avait osé aller aussi loin avec lui, alors que quelques semaines auparavant, elle se lamentait de n'avoir encore jamais embrassé un homme.

« Bon tu trouves Lupin ? » s'impatienta Sirius, en fouillant dans le bureau du secrétaire Pettigrow.

« Mais patiente un peu ! Sais tu seulement combien de dossier contiennent les archives ? En plus Pettigrow est stupide et ne connait pas son alphabet ! Ah attends ! Je l'ai ! J'ai le rapport ! »

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il dit ? »

« Que faites vous là ? »

Sirius et Rémus se retournèrent d'un bloc. Peter Pettigrow. Celui ci venait apparemment de rentrer de son voyage en Angleterre, et s'était précipité voir son père, Scarabus Pettigrow, secrétaire personnel du Gouverneur. Or, à la place de son géniteur, il trouva Black et Lupin, le nez dans les dossiers paternels. De loin, grâce à son excellente vision, il put lire le nom sur le dossier : Josh Evans. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Bien sûr, il savait.

D'un geste discret, Sirius mit dans sa veste la lettre qu'il était en train de lire, tandis que Rémus dissimulait le dossier derrière son dos. Ils échangèrent un regard et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, bousculant Peter qui tomba à la renverse.

« James ! Suis nous ! »

James releva la tête, et vit ses deux amis courir dans sa direction. Ils passèrent devant lui, lui attrapèrent le bras au passage, et le tirèrent derrière eux. Un peu secoué, il suivit tant bien que mal. Rémus les poussa dans la buanderie.

Sirius expliqua tout à James. Absolument tout. Tandis que Rémus parcourait le dossier des yeux. Il indiqua aux autres que Josh Evans avait été accusé d'avoir voler le trésor de Port Royal sur dénonciation anonyme. Rémus brandit la lettre accusatrice qui avait été remise à Adam Potter.

« C'est fou, mais cette écriture me semble familière... »

« Oui à moi aussi » renchérit Sirius

« Une seconde... Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'à dit Lily ? Juste avant de monter sur l'échafaud ? » s'écria James

« Elle a accusé Pettigrow ! » s'écria Rémus, les yeux exorbités. « Se pourrait il que ce soit lui … ? »

« Attendez ! »

Sirius sortit la lettre qu'il avait caché quelques instants plus tôt. L'écriture était similaire aux deux correspondances. Les trois amis se regardèrent interloqués. Rémus prit des mains de Sirius les deux lettres afin de les examiner.

« Une seconde... Cette lettre que tu as prise Sirius, il s'agit d'une correspondance entre Pettigrow et un des ministres du roi, avec les codes du coffre de la trésorerie de Port Royal... Il voulait s'acheter un titre de noblesse. »

Ils décidèrent de ramener toutes ces preuves à Orion Black.

Lily se décolla de la porte, et l'ouvrit. Personne. Tant mieux, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Mais avant cela, elle devait aller voir Severus. Aux cachots.


End file.
